


Mirror, Mirror

by SwirliesDominate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan aches to see Dorian in the middle of the night. <br/>Post-canon, takes place after Trespasser DLC. So spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by this drawing on tumblr by siriusdraws : http://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/129135222945/i-dont-know-where-i-was-going-with-that-tbh  
> Since it was based off of a drawing I changed my original Lavellan's name to be more inclusive

“Dorian?”

His voice was pained, broken, and Magister Dorian immediately stirred from his sleep at the sound of his _amatus_ ’ voice. He reached blindly for the crystal lying next to him in bed, hand grasping around the smooth locket that encircled the crystal that allowed them to communicate, and pulled it close to his lips. “I’m here, _amatus_.”

“Dorian.” His voice still sounded weak, but there was a touch of relief to it now -- one could assume because he was calling at such a late hour. It was a wonder Dorian even woke. “Were you asleep?”

To answer truthfully would come as no surprise. Still Dorian found himself twisting the truth, as he rolled onto his back and pressed the locket to his lips. “I had only just fallen asleep.”

“I...I apologize for calling so late.” Always one to see through his fibbing. Dorian smiled despite himself and closed his eyes to concentrate on the rasp of Lavellan’s voice. “We could maybe talk, yes? I want to see you.”

Dorian sat up and ran his free hand through his dark head of hair, curious of Lavellan’s sudden request. It was just past midnight, and Dorian had stripped bare for bed -- it would take him a few moments to put on his makeup, to fix his outward appearance, find something nice to wear. “You’re putting me in a bit of a predicament, _amatus_. I’ll need a moment --”

“Please. I don’t...I just need to see you.” The crystal suddenly faded, signaling that Lavellan would be waiting. Pulling on a pair of trousers -- for modesty’s sake --, Dorian padded over to the large eluvian, watching with fascination as it glowed and rippled to life.

Two years they had been separated for all but this mirror. Two years since they learned of Solas’ true identity, his true intent for the world. The Inquisition had disbanded -- officially, that is -- and the world had moved on, ignorant to the threat that loomed above them all. Dorian could still remember the sad, wavering smile Lavellan had offered him when he realized Dorian wouldn’t be coming back to Ferelden. How Dorian -- stupid, frightened, Dorian -- had teased, assured “ _of course, of course_ ”. Then that sad, wavering smile broke. Tears replaced it instead, and a tight-closed throat, gasping, weeping, _“Is this a joke to you?”_

A hand reached out hesitantly towards the mirror, causing those ripples of light to spread erratically, almost like a warning, before another hand came from the other side and gripped it gently. Dorian gave a small tug, smiling as Levallan passed through and curved into his arms.

“ _Amatus_.” Dorian pressed his arms tight around the lithe form of his lover, breathing in his husky scent of the outdoors and animal. Lavallan pressed back, burying his face into the crook of Dorian’s neck, unmoving for a moment. So much taller than Dorian, Levallan had to tilt his face up when they went to kiss.

“I missed you.” Lavallan finally spoke, quiet, as if he was scared to speak. Dorian ran a soothing hand over his scarred cheek, down his neck, glad to see he was not injured. But something was wrong. “ _Ma emma lath._ ”

“It is unlike you to call on me so late in the night.” Dorian commented gently, voice rising just a bit when he continued, “I know you can hardly keep yourself from me, but I do need my beauty rest. Is something the matter? You can tell me, _amatus._ ”

“I heard of the Qunari attacks. Close.” Lavellan struggled with his words, worry and anger clouding his mind. “You did not tell me, you did not -- you were _hurt_.”

“Ah, that.” Dorian pulled away from Lavellan, just a touch, letting his hands drop to his hips instead. “I survived, if that is what you’re worried about. It was nothing too distressing, I thought perhaps you were bogged enough with _secret Inquisition nonsense_ that...oh, _amatus_.”

Lavellan had dipped his head but Dorian still saw the tears fall, his hands rushing to brush them away. “ _Please_.” He begged, thin hand trembling when he gripped Dorian’s shoulder. “I am lost without you.”

Fearing another bout of tears, Dorian instead pulled Lavellan close to him, assuring him with kisses that he was there, he was safe, and that would never change. “You’re too tall for me to kiss like this. I feel absolutely ridiculous on my tip-toes.” Dorian finally murmured, their bodies pressed tight to one another. “Join me in bed?”

Lavellan glanced towards Dorian’s unkempt bed, then back to his lover, swallowing loudly as fear overtook him. “One thing.”

“Oh?”

Lavellan very slowly got to one knee.


End file.
